Stalker's Book
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura, murid senior sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS meminjam buku dari perpustakaan sekolah. Namun, belum apa-apa dia sudah dihukum karena ditemukan coretan di buku itu. "Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Karena..."/"Aku diuntit." AU, for LAFSEvent and narusaku day! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, OOC, alur cepat, dll**

**Dont like dont read!**

**AN: Happy NaruSaku day!**

**Fiction ini dipersembahkan untuk LAFSEvent :)**

**Subtema: Secret Admirer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stalker's Book  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Book 1 (4__th__ April)_

_._

Sakura Haruno menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia menatap kalimat di depannya dengan bingung. "Hah? Apa-apaa…"

"Shhh!"

Gadis berambut pink itu langsung mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap pustakawan dengan tatapan minta maaf. Dia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, menutup buku yang terbuka di depannya. Matanya membaca judul buku itu. _Aku tidak membaca buku yang salah kan?_

_Jalan Ninja (Book 1)_

Tidak. Tidak salah.

Sakura memang biasanya tidak membaca buku fiksi fantasi seperti ini. Dia suka dengan fiksi romantis, bukan fiksi yang penuh dengan petualangan dan adegan bertarung. Namun, teman-temannya di kelas sudah membaca buku ini dan Sakura merasa tertinggal jika dia tidak membaca buku itu juga.

Tapi… ada _sesuatu_ di buku itu yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam buku perpustakaan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, membuka buku itu dengan perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada kalimat yang tertulis di halaman pertama.

**'Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Keningmu yang lebar.'**

Sakura tanpa sadar menyentuh keningnya. Dia membaca kalimat itu berkali-kali. _Ini bukan tentangku kan?_ Dia tidak mengenal tulisan ini. Tulisan yang biasa saja, acak-acakan malah. Dia menggertakkan gigi. Amit-amit saja kalau dia yang dituduh mencoret buku perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ehem!"

Sakura meneguk ludah, mengangkat kepalanya. Sang pustakawan berwajah sangar melotot ke arah buku yang sudah dicoret itu. "Bukan aku!" Sakura mendesis, menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah pucat.

Di hari itu, Sakura dihukum menyapu seluruh perpustakaan. Gadis delapan belas tahun itu menggertakkan gigi, bersumpah untuk menghantam orang yang mencoret buku itu.

**xxx**

_Book 2 (11__th__ April)_

_._

Buku itu bagus sekali.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika dia mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya seminggu yang lalu. Dia tidak sabar untuk membaca jilid berikutnya. "Takagawa-_san_, apakah jilid kedua sudah ada?" Dia tersenyum manis ke arah pustawakan yang menghukumnya seminggu yang lalu. Wanita setengah baya itu mengangguk, menunjuk ke arah salah satu rak buku dengan wajah masam.

Biasanya, Sakura pasti akan mengamuk kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi kali ini dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin cepat-cepat membaca kelanjutan cerita itu. Dia bahkan merelakan waktu istirahatnya. Biasanya di jam segini dia dan sekumpulan teman-temannya sudah bergosip ria.

Sakura menyeringai ketika dia berhasil menemukan buku itu.

_Jalan Ninja (Book 2)_

Dia masih memasang senyuman lebar, berjalan ke arah kursi terdekat. Dia membuka halaman pertama dan jantungnya langsung serasa berhenti berdetak.

**'Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Mata hijaumu yang selalu berseri-seri.'**

Sakura langsung menutup buku itu, cepat-cepat mengembalikan buku itu di rak. Gadis itu mendelik tajam, melihat kesana-kemari. Setelah sadar bahwa tidak ada yang mengintainya, dia membuka buku itu lagi, menyabet kartu peminjam yang ada di belakang buku. Dia mendelik ke arah nama yang tertera di kartu itu. Buku ini baru dikembalikan minggu ini, jadi orang terakhir di kartu nama itu adalah pelakunya.

Naruto U.

_Naruto?_

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

_Bakso ikan? Yang ada di atas ramen?_

Apa pun itu, Sakura bertekad untuk menemukan orang bernama Naruto ini. Seenaknya mencoret buku perpustakaan. Sakura menggeram.

Namun, sekarang masalah terbaru adalah… bagaimana caranya dia untuk meminjam buku ini tanpa dimarahi pustakawan? Sakura mengerang, menatap sapu di ujung ruangan dengan tatapan merana.

**xxx**

_Book 3 (18__th__ April)_

_._

Sakura bertanya pada semua teman-temannya di kelas, namun tidak ada yang tahu dengan nama 'Naruto'. Gadis itu mulai curiga kalau sebenarnya nama Naruto itu adalah nama palsu. Mana ada orang yang punya nama aneh seperti bakso ikan di atas ramen? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Ino, sahabatnya sendiri mempunyai arti 'babi hutan'. Sakura bergumam pelan. Mungkin saja orang bernama Naruto itu ada di dunia.

Tapi siapa?

Sakura mengembalikan buku kedua kepada pustakawan. "Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak mencoret buku itu." Dia mengangkat tangannya. Sang pustakawan mendelik, namun dia mengangguk. "Dan ini, semua peralatan menulisku." Sakura menyerahkan kotak pensilnya. "Jika ada tulisan di buku ketiga, itu bukan aku."

Pustawakan itu mengangguk lagi, masih mendelik ke arah Sakura dengan wajah masam. Sakura benar-benar heran. Cuma alien yang bisa membuat si pustakawan ini tersenyum. Syukurlah dalam waktu setengah tahun ini dia akan tamat dari sekolah dan tidak perlu lagi melihat muka masam wanita setengah baya itu. Sakura berjalan ke rak buku fiksi, dengan mudah menemukan jilid ketiga dari Jalan Ninja. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjerit girang seperti minggu lalu. Dia membuka semua lembar halaman dengan waspada, meneliti adanya coretan di sana. Namun, kali ini tidak ada tulisan apa-apa.

Sakura menghela napas lega, dia tersenyum, mulai membaca buku itu dari halaman pertama. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Di sisi lain, dia senang karena dia tidak lagi dituduh mencoret buku perpustakaan. Di sisi lain, dia ingin melihat pesan seperti apa yang tertulis. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang dicintai si 'Naruto' pada pandangan pertama. Tapi menurut deskripsi… kening lebar… mata hijau? Bukankah itu dia?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya terasa panas. Dia mengipasi dirinya menggunakan buku itu. Di detik berikutnya, selembar kertas mungil meluncur keluar dari sampul buku tersebut. "Eh?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, meraih kertas itu.

**'Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Rambut pinkmu yang mengingatkanku pada pohon sakura yang bermekaran di luar perpustakaan.'**

Sakura menoleh, menatap jendela. Dari jendela terlihat banyak pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Dan tempat Sakura duduk sekarang adalah tempat paling strategis untuk melihat pemandangan itu. _Jadi, si 'Naruto' ini melihat gadis berambut pink bermata hijau berdahi lebar dari posisi yang sama, _batin Sakura.

"Gadis yang dia sebutkan ini aku?"

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau._ Suara naruninya menjawab.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Dia tidak pernah mendapat surat cinta. Jaman sekarang, cowok-cowok yang menyukainya akan mengirim SMS. Sakura selalu penasaran apa rasanya mendapat surat cinta. "Ini bukan surat cinta dan belum tentu ini aku." Dia berbisik pelan. Tapi tanpa Sakura sadari, jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang.

Ini bukan surat cinta.

Si 'Naruto' itu tahu seperti apa sosoknya. Si 'Naruto' itu tahu kalau dia suka berkeliaran di perpustakaan. Si 'Naruto' tahu bahwa dia membaca fiksi Jalan Ninja. Si 'Naruto' meminjam semua jilid yang belum Sakura baca, dan mengembalikan jilid itu ketika dia tahu bahwa sudah waktunya Sakura meminjam jilid terbaru.

"Ini bukan surat cinta." Sakura mengulangi lagi.

_Lalu apa?_ Batinnya bertanya.

"Ini pesan dari penguntit." Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dia meraih nota itu, menyimpan nota itu di dalam saku roknya.

_Tapi kenapa kau simpan pesan itu?_ Batinnya kembali bertanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

**xxx**

_Book 4 (25__th__ April)_

_._

Sesuai analisa Sakura. Ketika dia ingin langsung meminjam buku kelima dan keenam, buku-buku sedang kosong dipinjam orang. Yang ada di depannya hanya buku ke empat.

Sakura menggeram, diam-diam menyaluti kemampuan si 'Naruto' dalam menguntit. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum ketemu dengan orang yang bernama Naruto. Ketika Sakura menyentuh buku ke-empat, kertas nota mungil meluncur keluar dari buku. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sudah menyabet kertas itu dengan semangat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

**'Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Senyumanmu yang lebar dan tawamu yang girang.'**

Wajah Sakura langsung terbakar. Dia membalikkan kertas itu, terpaku ketika melihat tulisan lagi.

**'PS: maaf, karena aku kau jadi terpaksa membersihkan perpustakaan.'**

Sakura hanya bisa megap-megap. Si Naruto ini juga tahu kalau dia dihukum? Memang. Dia tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan menguntit Naruto ini.

**xxx**

_Book 5 (2__nd__ May)_

_._

Meski cerita yang ditulis oleh sang pengarang Jiraiya itu sangat bagus, Sakura tidak lagi semangat untuk membaca buku itu. Dia 'semangat' ingin tahu apa lagi pesan dari sang penguntit.

Sakura membuka buku kelima, meringis ketika melihat tulisan acak-acakan itu lagi.

**'Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Karena ketika melihatmu, jantungku serasa mau meledak. Dan aku tahu kalau jantungku tidak bisa berbohong.'**

_Gombal_. Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia menyimpan nota kecil itu di dalam sakunya, membawa buku itu ke konter untuk dipinjam.

"Apakah jilid keenam akan ada minggu depan?" Sakura bertanya pada sang pustawakan. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Itu akan menjadi jilid terakhir."

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah meremas nota di sakunya.

"Jiraiya-_san_ ada menulis _sequel_. Tapi belum diterbitkan. Diterbitkan bulan depan."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lesu, memasukkan buku itu di tasnya.

Berarti, buku keenam itu adalah buku terakhir di mana dia bisa melihat pesan dari penguntit. Sakura tidak tahu apa sosok Naruto, tapi dia bisa membayangkan cowok dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan dan gombal. Cowok yang menyeringai tanpa henti.

Entah kenapa, dia ingin bertemu dengan penguntit itu. Setidaknya kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan si Naruto, dia bisa menghantam cowok itu karena menguntit Sakura-_sama_ ini tanpa ijin.

**xxx**

_Book 6 – Last Book (9__th__ May)_

_._

Sakura adalah salah satu anggota dari OSIS. Yah… setidaknya dia masih menjadi anggota OSIS. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan mereka – para senior – akan pensiun dari jabatan mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri di ujian nasional. Sebelum mereka turun jabatan, mereka harus menyeleksi murid-murid berpotensi yang bisa meneruskan jabatan mereka.

Dan minggu ini adalah minggu-minggu yang sibuk bagi Sakura. Dia belum sempat untuk mampir ke perpustakaan.

"Sakura." Kakashi Hatake, guru Matematika memanggilnya. "Ini. Calon-calon berbakat yang bisa kalian perhitungkan."

Sakura membuka amplop yang diberikan gurunya. Dia mengerutkan kening. "_Sensei_. Di data ini ditulis 'murid kelas satu'."

"Tepat sekali." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Anak kelas satu tidak bisa masuk ke OSIS inti. Mereka baru disini selama beberapa bulan." Kening Sakura semakin berkerut.

"Yah… sepertinya kepala sekolah berpendapat sebaliknya. Dan ketua OSIS-mu sendiri sudah menyetujui murid-murid ini. Tugasmu hanya menyebarkan data ini kepada anggota OSIS lain."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya melongo, menatap Kakashi yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Memang, jabatannya hanyalah sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Tapi tugasnya jauh lebih berat karena ketua OSIS mereka adalah Shikamaru yang lebih memilih tidur daripada berpidato di depan sekolah. Gadis berambut pink itu mendengus, membaca keterangan biodata di kertas itu. Dia mengenal beberapa nama. Memang harus dia akui, beberapa nama di sana sangat terkenal karena murid-murid itu berhasil mendapat juara umum di ujian nasional.

"Mungkin tidak apa kalau mereka yang menjadi OSIS." Sakura bergumam, terus berjalan di koridor sambil membaca data itu. "Lagipula, ketua OSIS untuk tahun depan sudah dipastikan. Neji Hyuuga dari kelas dua. Hanya anggota lain saja yang belum ditentukan… Hmmm… coba lihat… anak-anak kelas satu mana yang direkomendasikan…"

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sabaku Gaara._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Uzumaki Na…_

Sebelum Sakura sempat membaca semuanya, kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Gadis itu mengaduh, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. "Ahh!" Dia menjerit ketika kaki orang di depannya itu menginjak dokumen penting yang diberikan guru.

"Maaf, maaf, _dattebayo_!" Pemuda yang menginjak dokumen itu cepat-cepat mengangkat kakinya, mundur selangkah. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak apa-apa, _senpai_?"

Sakura tidak mempedulikan suara yang penuh akan kecemasan itu. Dia menyabet dokumen itu dari lantai, dengan gesit mengibasi kotoran yang menempel di sana. "Kau anak kelas satu?" Sakura bertanya dengan kesal. Matanya masih terpaku pada dokumen di tangannya. "Kenapa berkeluyuran di lantai anak kelas tiga?"

"Ah… karena aku mau memberikan ini pada _senpai_…"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu mata dengan warna terbiru yang pernah dilihatnya. Sakura terpaku sesaat, tidak menjawab. Selama bebarapa detik, dia memperhatikan pemuda pirang di depannya. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Sakura memperhatikan cengiran yang lebar dan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

_Tampan_, batin Sakura.

Namun, kemeja sekolah pemuda itu kusut dan dasinya sudah kendur. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakkan tidak karuan.

Mau tak mau, Sakura mendengus melihat penampilan anak kelas satu itu. Penampilan tipikal anak yang suka mencari gara-gara di sekolah. "Kau mau memberi apa?" Sakura meraih kertas yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh. Cuma aku seorang yang belum mengisi biodata keterangan di data yang senpai pegang itu." Pemuda itu menunjuk ke tumpukan kertas yang dipegang Sakura.

"Oh! Jadi kau salah satu anak kelas satu yang dinominasi guru?" Gadis berambut pink itu melongo, tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Namamu?" Sakura bertanya, tersenyum sesaat melihat tingkah si pirang yang malu-malu. Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menjawab, mata Sakura sudah menempel di nama di pojok kiri kertas yang diberikan si pirang.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Mata Sakura melotot, melihat nama di depannya. "Kau… si penguntit itu?!" Sakura menjerit, langsung menghantam kepala sang penguntit.

"Aduh!" Naruto mundur ke belakang, memegang kepalanya sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata terbelalak. "Sakit, _senpai_!"

"Berisik! Kau menguntitku seenaknya!"

"Kok tahu itu aku?" Naruto meringis malu, menggaruk tengkuknya. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukannya minta maaf si cowok ini malah meringis malu seakan-akan dia baru saja menang kompetisi.

"Tentu saja! Peminjam sebelumku adalah cowok bernama Naruto! Dan kau baru saja bilang kalau namamu itu Naruto!" Sakura mendengus, menyilangkan lengannya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya kau bisa lolos dari coretan di buku itu. Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu kapan aku akan mengembalikan dan meminjam buku berikutnya."

"Oh itu!" Naruto meringis. "Pada tanggal 3 April, aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya, _senpai_!"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. 3 April? Dia memutar ingatannya. "Tapi tulisan di buku itu sudah ada di hari aku meminjam buku pertama, tanggal 4 April."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Makanya. Pada tanggal 3 April aku sedang berkeliaran di perpustakaan. Aku melihatmu melalui jendela yang terbuka. Dan aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Kau bilang pada temanmu kalau kau mau meminjam buku Jalan Ninja esok harinya. Jadi aku langsung mengambil semua jilid dan meminjam semua buku itu. Besoknya, aku mengembalikan jilid pertama dan menyimpan sisanya."

Sakura hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Memangnya boleh? Peraturan sekolah bilang kalau cuma bisa pinjam maksimal empat buku setiap minggu. Selain itu, bagaimana kalau orang lain yang meminjam buku itu, bukan aku?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku ada cara sendiri, _senpai_. Takagawa-_san_ dengan senang hati membantuku." Cengiran Naruto melebar. "Dia menyimpan buku-buku itu dan hanya meletakkan buku itu di rak ketika dia melihatmu lewat jendela."

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Kau… bisa membuat pustakawan seram itu menurut padamu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah bakatku sejak lahir."

Sakura mendengus. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti cowok yang pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Oh, tanggal 3 April itu aku sengaja ke perpustakaan untuk menyumbang buku. Kakekku adalah penulis."

Sakura bergumam kagum. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menyenderkan diri di tembok, mengambil posisi nyaman untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Jiraiya."

Sakura langsung tesedak. "Penulis Jalan Ninja?!"

"Iya." Naruto meringis. "Aku yang menyumbangkan buku Jalan Ninja itu. Makanya Takagawa-_san_ tidak keberatan aku mencoret buku-buku itu." Cengirannya melebar. "Selain itu… aku memberikan tanda tangan jii-chan padanya. Dan dengan senang hati dia membiarkanku melanggar peraturan."

"Dan aku yang menerima hukuman karena buku itu dicoret?" Sakura menggeram, maju selangkah. "Namaku masuk ke dalam buku orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan perpustakaan, tahu!"

Naruto mundur dua langkah, tertawa panik. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Takagawa-_san_ akan menghukummu, _senpai_! Percayalah! Kalau iya, aku pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu!"

Sakura mendengus, kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Sudahlah. Jadi… Takagawa-_san_ sendiri yang memberitahumu kapan aku akan datang untuk meminjam?"

Naruto meringis, menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak boleh menjahili _senpai_-mu seperti itu tahu." Sakura kembali mendengus. "Aku OSIS. Aku bisa saja menghukummu."

"Tapi aku serius, _senpai_!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku langsung suka padamu di pandangan pertama meski aku tidak tahu namamu!"

Sakura tertawa. "Hei, kau kan masih enam belas tahun. Maklum saja kau begitu." Gadis itu tertawa semakin kencang ketika melihat Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Orang memang begitu. Sekali lihat langsung suka tapi sekali tahu sifat asli langsung tidak suka lagi." Dia meringis, mengusap kepala juniornya itu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya langsung 'dekat' begini dengan sang penguntit. Tapi ada sesuatu pada diri Naruto yang membuat Sakura langsung dekat padanya.

"Aku tetap suka _senpai_." Pemuda pirang itu berujar.

"Aku tidak suka denganmu, bocah." Sakura mendengus.

"Tidak apa. Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku." Cengiran lebar Naruto membuat wajah Sakura memanas. "Dan aku bukan bocah. Aku lebih tinggi darimu, _senpai_."

"Bagaimana caramu untuk membuatku menyukaimu?" Sakura menantang.

"Oh, banyak." Naruto meringis. "Pertama-tama, aku yakin pesan-pesan di buku itu membuat jantung _senpai_ berdebar-debar."

"Tidak tuh. Pesan dari penguntit tidak membuatku senang." Sakura berbohong.

"Kedua, aku akan datang setiap hari ke kelas _senpai_ mulai dari sekarang, mengajakmu makan siang." Naruto masih menyeringai.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"_Senpai_ pasti mau." Naruto menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong _senpai_, aku bukan penguntit."

"Apa dong?"

Naruto menunduk, menjajarkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura. Jantung gadis itu serasa mau meledak. "Aku penggemar rahasiamu." Naruto berbisik.

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas. "_Ba-baka_!" Dia menempelkan tangannya di dada Naruto, mendorong pergi pemuda itu.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi! Ada latihan basket!" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba. Dia terlihat sedikit panik, sama sekali tidak sadar akan wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam. "Cih! Kalau telat Sasuke-_teme_ akan melemparku! Aku harus pergi, _senpai_!"

"Pergi sana!" Sakura langsung mengusirnya. Tangannya mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar kencang. "Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Oh, tidak bisa." Naruto tertawa. "Oh iya, ini untuk _senpai_!" Naruto meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan buku.

_Jalan Ninja (Last Book)_

"Itu bukan buku perpustakaan, tenang saja." Naruto meringis. "Hadiah untuk _senpai_. Ada tanda tangan kakekku di sana! Sudah ya!" Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah berlari pergi, terburu-buru turun dari tangga.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia membuka buku itu, matanya tertuju pada tulisan acak-acakan di halaman pertama.

**'Alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama? Karena kau adalah Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa membuat siapa pun mencintaimu di pandangan pertama.'**

Wajah Sakura serasa terbakar. Kenapa rasanya kegombalan cowok itu tidak ada habisnya? Ketika Sakura hendak berjalan pergi, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Gadis itu melihat kesana kemari. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, dia langsung membuka ponselnya.

Ada SMS dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

'_Di dekat sekolah ada kedai ramen yang enak sekali. Kencan denganku, Sakura-senpai?_

_Naruto U. – Penggemar Rahasiamu'_

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tertawa kencang, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Darimana Naruto tahu nomor HP-nya?

Memang, dia tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan menguntit Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hei, wakil OSIS. Seenaknya melanggar peraturan sekolah ya." Ino, sabahatnya, datang mendekatinya. "SMS dari siapa? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti orang gila bergitu?"

"Penguntit." Sakura mendengus, kembali tertawa ketika melihat Ino yang melongo bingung. "Hei, aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu sesusai sekolah ya."

"Kenapa? Kau mau diet?"

"Bukan. Ada kencan dengan sang penguntit." Sakura meringis.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: semoga fic ini membawa senyum buat para pembaca :)**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**


End file.
